Lucky Luck
by FanficWriter1212
Summary: Something happened to Marinette and in order to avoid suspicion or put Paris at risk, Tikki must use magic to impersonate Ladybug. So many things go wrong, especially when Adrien begins to get feelings for Tikki's human form. Even bigger problem when she begins to fall for him too.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Something happened to Marinette and in order to avoid suspicion of who ladybug really is or put Paris at risk if Hawkmoth discovers Ladybug is gone, Tikki must use magic to impersonate Ladybug. So many things can go wrong, especially when Adrien begins to get feelings for her Tikki in her human form.**

Finally after hours of fighting the akuma, they had finally won, chat reached out with his fist, "Pound it- M'lady?"

Chat eyed her suspiciously, she would always and without a doubt fist bump him, from day one "are you okay Ladybug?" could he have done something wrong without realizing it?

"Y-Yeah sure," Tikki snapped back to reality, trying to play off how she was acting. "I mean.. s-sorry I am just a little tired!"

"Okay M'lady," he sighed, knowing something was up, "if you ever need to talk, let me know.."

Tikki smiled back at the boy, knowing he must be struggling, especially as he was so close to Marinette when it happened "I had better be going," and with that she swung away using her yoyo. Looking back briefly, she saw the glistening of tears in Chat Noirs eyes.

Laying on Marinette's bed Tikki detransformed and sighed, it was so tiring having to switch in between human and kwami form. She made a mental note to ask Master Fu if there was a way to temporarily become a human, keeping all her powers ofcourse.

The next day..

"Drink this Tikki, you will become human. Not only that, but I have altered memories of Marinette's parents, they will think that you are their other daughter who was away at boarding school, who has returned due to Marinette's condition."

"Thank you Master," Tikki drank the mixture as she felt the world go black and phase out around her.

Hours later Tikki woke up and she was outside the classroom, surrounded by all the students. "Tia?" Miss Bustier sighed in relief, "are you okay?"

"Ti- Oh um, yes I'm fine, sorry long flight.." Tikki stuttered.

"Good, come on in and we can introduce you to everyone, how does that sound?"

Tikki followed behind her, eyes wide in shock as she saw her human form, she had medium sized wavy hair, red lips, dark blue eyes and skin as white a snow. She was stunning.

She remembered this form and enjoyed it dearly, she and Plagg only once were in human form and that was a few centuries ago.

As she walked in and introduced herself as Marinette's sister, she noticed Plagg peeping up from Adrien's bag, with a knowing look.

"You'll be sitting with Adrien. Nino sit next to Alya." Miss Bustier said, earning a groan from Alya who wanted to meet Tia, but she didn't put up much of a fight as she would be sitting next to her boyfriend. "Adrien is one of our best students and he was also new here not so long ago, I am sure he is the best person to help you settle in and show you the ropes."

"Okay Miss." Tikki smiled brightly, as she sat down next to Adrien, "Hi Adrien! I'm Tikk- Tia! Nice to meet you!" Tikki greeted him sweetly, her voice keeping its gentleness.

This earned a blush from Adrien, "Hey um nice to meet you, you're new to the country right? I can show you around if you would like?"

"Yeah, I would love that!" Tikki grinned, feeling happy to see Adrien smiling again.

After class Adrien walked Tikki to the bathroom and waited outside (obviously).

"Wow Plagg, she just, she just radiates joy and she is so beautiful!" Adrien gushed to his Kwami, who was currently sulking in the corner. "What, you want cheese?"

Plagg ignored him and flew back into his bag, "Stay away from Tia."

"What-" Adrien started but was cut off by Tikki coming back out.

"Shall we head off now? I would like to see some of the landmarks, oh and eat some nice cookies!" Tikki smiled at the boy, doing her best to fit in.

"Let's go M'lady!" Adrien grabbed her hand and lead her away, not realising the nickname he just called her, or the fact that Tikki was now unable to breath due to shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien and Tikki had a nice evening looking at all the different landmarks and ate cakes and cookies back in the Dupain-Cheng bakery. "You're welcome to come back any time you'd like," Tikki smiled at him, "today was a lot of fun, I'm glad I got to make a nice new friend!"

Adrien smiled back feeling a bit weird, "Yeah.. friend.."

After Adrien left, Tikki and Marinette's parents headed to the hospital to see how Marinette was doing.

"How is she?" Tom asked the doctor.

"Still the same."

Sabine colapsed into her husbands arms, sobbing.

"It's okay.. mum.." Tikki tried comforting her, but she only sobbed harder, "my little girl.."

Tikki's heart broke at the scene, feeling overwhelming guilt, knowing it was her fault, "If only I didn't let her cast that spell, this must be the results of it..."

The next day at school Plagg snuck into Tikki's bag, "Pssst!"

"Plagg! Adrien will be looking for you! Go back to him at once." she scolded lightly as she picked him up.

"No way! Besides I told him I had to do kwami stuff and will be close if he needs me. Let me stay with you, pleeaasee!" he whined, giving her cute puppy eyes. The only thing cuter than puppy eyes, is when an adorable little cat kwami is doing them.

"Fine, but don't cause any trouble for me." Tikki gave in, "and you'll have cream cheese tarts, no camembert, it is too stinky!"

That day Tikki made a lot more friends, even Chloe and Lila approached her and were kind.

"I'm Chloe, you seem cool so here, have some gum." Chloe offered her some, instead of putting it on her seat like she did for Marinette.

"Thank you Chloe! Short bread gum, my favourite! How thoughtful for you to offer it to me."

Just as Tikki was about to pop it in her mouth Lila grabbed it from her. "Wait, we aren't allowed gum Chloe was just trying to get you in trouble."

"Thanks Lila!" Tikki said in relief.

"But yeah I'm the holder of the fox miraculous, so I try to look out for others and ofcourse I am also BFFs with Ladybug and Chat Noir, so ya know, if we are close I can introduce you all!" Lila rambled on with her fake nonsense.

Tikki just smiled back calmly, "Thank you very much Lila, I really appreciate the offer, you are a very nice girl."

Lila smirked thinking she had fooled Tikki, also popping the gum in her mouth when she thought Tikki wasn't looking.

"Wow you really are the opposite of your sister huh? Early, calm AND can talk to Adrien. But seriously back off from him, Marinette has been in love with him forever." Alya's voice came behind her.

Tikki giggled, "Don't worry, I already have someone that I love.." well aware that Plagg was listening, "my silly kitty..he annoys me a lot, but I still always love him."

Alya raised a brow.

"Oh don't worry, just an inside joke!" Tikki grinned to herself.

The pair gossiped about their love lives, unaware that Adrien was also listening in. Ever since Tikki's 'silly kitty' comment, convinced more than ever that this girl MUST be his ladybug.

After class the whole class, even Chloe went to visit Marinette in hospital, bringing her cards, chocolates, flowers and more.

Nathaniel had drawn a cute phtoto of Marinette as sleeping beauty, being kissed by a prince and waking up.

Tikki nervously thought to herself, it's funny how true that solution is.

Tikki flashed back to a month before. The time when even though things were complicated, they were more simple than this.

 _"I LOVE YOU MARINETTE!" Chat Noir screamed from the rooftops of Paris._

 _"SHHH!" Marinette put her hand over her boyfriends mouth. "Look, Chat, Adrien, I love you.. I do.. but you have known me for over a year and as soon as you realize I am ladybug you love me? How can I be sure you love me for me? You literally rejected me.."_

 _Adrien grabbed and kissed her hand, "Because when I look into your eyes and kiss you, you know it's real, you see the way I look at you.. I was so devoted to you I didn't see anyone else, including your own self M'lady, it shows how loyal I am. Besides you only loved me as Adrien anyway."_

 _"I started to fall for your other side too..Now that I know I really am completely in love with you.."_

"Then be with me!"

 _Marinette smiled weakly, "I don't know okay, I want to, but I just need time to process this.."_

 _This became an ongoing interaction between the pair, ever since Marinette's miraculous detransformed while she was still with Chat after a huge akuma battle- set off by Marinette's heartbreak when Adrien had rejected her, but he was so happy knowing it had been his shy but wonderful classmate all this time._

 _He revealed himself as Adrien._

 _This was supposed to be he happiest time in Marinette's life, the boy she loved, loved her back. They ended up kissing and became a couple, but instantly Marinette had her doubts and ended the relationship._

 _"He loves you Marinette, you ARE Ladybug!" Tikki snuggled up to her chosen, "you are an amazing girl and deserve hapiness, so let yourself be happy!"_

 _"I want to but how do I know he loves me not just Ladybug.."_

 _Sick of her chosen doubting herself Tikki sighed and whispered a spell, a special tablet appeared, "Take this, it will show you if Adrien truly loves you or your as Ladybug only."_

 _Marinette's eyes widenened, "W-What? How?"_

 _"Not without great magic and sacrifice THERE WILL be consequences, are you willing to take it to uncover the truth." the small kwami handed it to her owner._

 _"Yes.." she slowly swallowed it when suddenly in the middle of the street during an akuma attack._

 _"LOOOK OUT!" Chat screamed, as a huge truck crashed into Marinette. Tikki gasped in horror.. what has she done? Marinette was in a coma._

Master Fu was so disapointed and shocked by the kwami's actions. But revealed that once the reason for the spell comes to a head, Marinette will wake up.

Now in human form Tikki realised what is going on, Adrien must choose between Ladybug (her) or Marinette. His love will truly be tested.


End file.
